


The Bodyguard

by Ninaleto8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bodyguard Louis, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Married Harry, Multi, Rimming, Slow Updates, Spanking, Top Ben, Top Louis, Unfaithful Harry, Yes you read that right, all that good shit, hmm that's about it for now, oh and, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaleto8/pseuds/Ninaleto8
Summary: I really suck at summaries!! give it a chance? pretty please :))





	The Bodyguard

In all his twenty four years of living, Harry never dreamed he would have the life he currently has. He’s thankful really, for the dreamy house he lives in, the bank account with his name on it, the car he gets to drive and the man he gets to call his husband.

He feels accomplished, and he thanks the day he met Ben three years ago when he was still in uni. The man has forever changed Harry’s life.

He’s gorgeous too, tall and muscly with a handsome face, and he spoils Harry rotten.

“Harry, are you ready yet?” Ben asks as he enters their bedroom. He smiles at the sight of his husband, clad in a pink tight suit.

“You look lovely!” he says as he kisses him deeply. Harry blushes at the compliment.

“You look handsome! I’m ready to go!”

Ben pecks his lips one more time and sighs, “I so want to fuck you right now, but it can wait, yeah?”

Harry’s cheeks are flaming red then; he ducks his head and nods.

On the car ride to the ball, Ben takes Harry’s hand in his and presses a gentle kiss to it. They’re sitting in the back near each other.

“I’ve found a new bodyguard for you!”

Harry sighs at his husband’s words. He hates having a bodyguard and finds it absolutely unnecessary.

Ben doesn’t agree though, he only allowed Harry to open the gallery with the presence of a bodyguard with him 24/7. Harry had to accept because he wanted to work so badly, he couldn’t just stay home and live like a sugar baby. Even though it’s Ben who opened the gallery for him, but still, he gets to call it his business. It’s enough for Harry.

Ben chuckles, “this one you’ll like, he hardly looks like a bodyguard, and he’s even shorter than you!”

Harry’s eyebrows rise questionably at that. A bodyguard that is shorter than him? The last one Ben got him was six feet five!

“But don’t worry, he’s really good at his job! Sharp and efficient!” Ben continues.

Harry doesn’t agree that he’ll like this one but refrains from sharing his thoughts. He doesn’t like upsetting Ben, and he’ll end up getting a bodyguard whether he agrees to it or not. It’s how his husband is, controlling and firm.

Harry doesn’t really mind, he’s always had a certain submissive streak in him.

*****

Harry hates these events, Ben is always too preoccupied talking to his business partners, and Harry feels like some arm candy.

Which is the truth in a way, but still, it stings.

He already drank three flutes of champagne, and they haven’t even sat down for dinner yet. He talked a bit with some women who complimented his hair; he recognizes them since they all attend the same balls and charity events every year. He chats with them a bit before engaging in a conversation about the beauty of modern arts with the son of his husband’s best friend.

They’re close in age, but Ben didn’t allow Harry to befriend him much. 

So harry is almost dead from boredom by the time Ben decides to call it a night. He wants to take off his suit and sleep in their comfortable bed, but his husband seems to have other plans as he takes his hand and kisses it before murmuring, “You looked so beautiful!”

Harry smiles shyly at the compliment, ducking his head down. Ben gives him a longing look and says, “Can’t wait to take you to bed!”

And so sleep will have to wait. Harry would much rather get fucked than sleep if he’s honest, so he’s more than giddy by the time they get home and Ben guides him into their bedroom.

He takes his time undressing him, pressing kisses to every uncovered skin. Harry then is being lowered on the bed with Ben climbing on top of him and between his legs.

“Baby!” he mutters between heated kisses, his fingers forgoing Harry’s cock and going straight to pet at his hole. “Still open from this morning?”

Harry nods, because he kinda is and because he’s impatient. He loves it when it hurts anyway, even though Ben is always so careful with him.

So Ben takes the lube and condom from the drawer beside the bed, before rolling it down on his hard cock and lubing himself up. They always use condoms because Harry is not on the pill, and they’re not ready for children yet.

Ben is not, truth be told. Harry’s wanted to have a child since he was sixteen.

And since it’s Ben who refuses to have a baby, yet, Harry refused to go on the pill. So condoms it is!

He loves it when his husband is inside him, he always fucks him deep and slow, making love to him, and kissing his face and collar bones.

“So good, Harry!”

Harry moans, his back arching off the mattress. He bites down on his lip so that he doesn’t let anything slip out. It’s harder to control himself when he’s being fucked like this. And he doesn’t want a repeat of what happened a few months ago.

He wants to come, and he lets Ben know that. So Ben grabs his cock in a firm grasp and pumps him quickly, making him whine and come, streaking his belly with warm cum.

Ben keeps thrusting inside him a few seconds more before he’s coming as well, filling the condom.

“I love you!” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead and pulling out of him.

Harry smiles lazily and says it back, watching as his husband walks to the bathroom to fetch a cloth to clean him up.

He takes such good care of him, and Harry is very grateful!


End file.
